


phantom of the opera

by hobbes



Series: a song and dance across universal lines [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e08 Fugue, F/M, Murder, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/pseuds/hobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will dropped his head, looking away. Magnus was across the room, staring off unseeing. He should have let her do the procedure. Perhaps they could have avoided all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phantom of the opera

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tarabad who asked for "Abby/Will" -- "Phantom of the Opera" by Nightwish

Abby watched him the entire time. Magnus’ arms flailed about as the creature within his girlfriend pinned her by the neck against the wall. Will frantically typed in the keypad, fingers shaking. “Abby—” Magnus choked. “—please—” Eyes dark, Abby’s skin slowly fragmented away into scales, pulling the doctor forward and slamming her back. He heard the crack, the croak from his boss and she went frighteningly limp. Abby…the thing…turned on him. “The knight and shining armor returns,” she singsonged, arm reaching out to him.

“Abby! Abby listen to me!”

“I can’t hear you Will! You need to speak up!”

Magnus, the heap on the ground that was Magnus twitched. He needed someone, anyone. Where the hell was Declan?

“Your little doctor friend tried to kill me…”

“Abby…”

“You were going to let her.”

“No, Abby—” Sing. For fuck’s sakes Zimmerman, sing.

“I thought you loved me!”

Her arm swung forward, backhanding him. His back hit the door painfully and Will sunk down. Abby towered over him, humming to herself. “Any last words?”

Will dropped his head, looking away. Magnus was across the room, staring off unseeing. He should have let her do the procedure. Perhaps they could have avoided all of this.


End file.
